1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
JP-A-2008-013962 discloses a handle apparatus of a so-called gripping type in which a gripping portion formed in an intermediate part of an operating handle is held to open/close a door. In the handle apparatus, a guide arm portion (an operating leg) protrudes from a rotating end of the operating handle having the other end which is pivotally coupled to a base member (a handle base). The guide arm is inserted into a rotation guiding portion of the handle base.
A free end of the operating leg is provided with a slip preventing portion, and a stroke termination on a pull-out side of the operating handle is defined by an abutment of the slip preventing portion with a stopper portion formed in the rotation guiding portion.
Moreover, a guide wall portion protrudes from the handle base. In the case in which the operating handle is placed in an initial position, the guide wall portion is inserted into the operating handle in order to prevent a shake of the operating handle when the operating handle is pulled out up to the stroke termination on the pull-out side.
However, in the handle apparatus, the shake of the operating handle at the stroke termination on the pull-out side is prevented by extending the guide wall portion toward a surface side. Therefore, there is a problem in that the guide wall portion protruding from the handle base is exposed to an outside in the pull-out of the operating handle, which causes a poor appearance.